


Forever Twelve

by BlueWall (MsMrs)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Character Study, Drinking, Future Fic, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMrs/pseuds/BlueWall
Summary: Different than what I usually do? I certainly hope so. I just took twenty minutes to write this because I was feeling sad, so there you go.





	Forever Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Different than what I usually do? I certainly hope so. I just took twenty minutes to write this because I was feeling sad, so there you go.

Novembers.

Year after year, people would ask Mike Wheeler why this month always changed him so much, turned him from this outgoing, creative and at times pushy journalist to a moody, quiet and at times drunk hermit. These acquaintances would never understand, and Mike didn‘t make any attempt at explaining. Some might shed a tear, some might tell him off; _‚After twenty-odd years? Really?‘_

Mike would drag himself into work, write a few short articles about a dog breeders exhibit or whatever - the editor in chief was understanding enough to put up with this once a year, thank god - and drag himself back home; Away from everything, behind closed blinds with a hot water bottle hugged to his chest and a glass bottle by his bedside. He took it that far. But it just felt like doing a special someone justice.

Will Byers deserved to be cried over. Mike could, if he wanted, do this every day of the year, but that would feel as wrong as not mourning at all. He liked to imagine Will would be proud of him, of his work. So Mike took his time when it was appropriate.

Swig after swig, Mike relished how the burning sensation brought up images of a smile too many people had long forgotten. He closed his eyes, solely focused on a face that he had many photos of, photos that he didn‘t look at ever, as he didn‘t want that perfect image in his mind to be overwritten. All those words rang in his ears. Confessions that would have described twelve year old Mike‘s feelings, had he known how to phrase them at that age.

He knew how to as a thirty-five year old adult, having only learned when it was already too late. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, Mike‘s heart picked up speed. _‚He knew. He knew!‘ _he then muttered to himself in the dark. Had Will known? Mike deliberately brought up memories to confirm it. Thunderstorms endured in a shared sleeping bag. Hide and seek games that turned into a farce because Will found Mike early on and just joined him in his hiding spot instead of looking for Lucas and Dustin. Will apologizing for being needy, but then holding on to Mike even stronger.

Jonathan came by from time to time to share a bottle and these memories. Jonathan, contrary to Mike, treasured his photographs. To the point of obsession. But other than that, he was a relief during this month. One of the few people who actually understood. Mike had confessed to him long ago.

Never mind the fact that, after so many years, after teenage growth spurts, a receding hairline and the need to shave every morning, Mike had changed. While Will hadn‘t. Will Byers would be forever twelve years old, small for his age, thin and frail and in need of someone to stand guard like Mike had done and would have done for years to come.

Then where did that leave Mike? With hope, still. Hope that Will was fine, and that he could now be whatever he wanted. That anyone could be whatever they wanted when their time came. With years and years ahead of him, a lifetime without the first friend he‘d ever had, Mike hoped just that. Because he would want to be twelve forever. He would want to live in a basement on the fifth of November 1983, not a single day later. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> It hurts...


End file.
